


There's a million things I haven't done..... Jefferson isn't one of them

by Linkuu



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, College AU, Enemies to Lovers, First Date, First Relationship, First Time, Gay Sex, Hickeys, M/M, Multi Chapter, Thomas Jefferson is a dick, Top Thomas Jefferson, blowjob, drugs(Weed) tw, hand holding, it was a dare, its huge, lafayette just wanted to read, magnums wont work, pansexual Thomas Jefferson, pettiness the entire time, really big dick by the way, salty james madison, sir, teasing sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkuu/pseuds/Linkuu
Summary: (College au) Lafayette says Alexander probably couldn't sleep with Thomas Jefferson if he tried, he tries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't see it in the tags trigger warning: drug use/mentions (weed specifically)  
> Lafayette is a little more literate I guess I'm just pretending he knows more English because I'm not sure how to write a foreigner, literally the only two things I make him say in french are "my friend" and a minute later "my little bird" (A french term of endearment according to my girlfriend, who loves the French language) (side note: If you feel Lafayette is characterized offensively please tell me I'm sorry)  
> Also I don't know how cars work or why Jefferson drives such an expensive one it was the first thing my friend suggested,,  
> another side note: this is gonna have at least one more chapter.

         During class today a faux-debate was set up; Alexander and Thomas were, of course, eager to volunteer. The topic was foreign policy, and Alex may or may not have gotten hot-headed and said some irrelevant and insulting things. Thus disqualifying him for victory. Jefferson and Hamilton were the last in class, the professor needed to be somewhere and instructed the last out to shut the door and turn off the lights.

        “No hard feelings, right?” Jefferson smirked, tossing his bag over his shoulder, “you can't help it that you're inferior.”

        “Fuck you.” Alex said, shoving papers into his bag.

       “Ooo.. thanks for the offer, I’ll consider it, maybe you'll even get on the waiting list.”

       This guy was on thin fucking ice- Alex would do anything to be able to punch him without the consequences, he got more violent with the papers and Jefferson laughed as he left the room

       “Don't forget to close the door on your way out, Hammy.”

       Alex was blood-red in the face, slinging his bag onto his shoulder, he stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

 

~

 

     “Can you believe this self-centered obnoxious douchebag, Lafayette?” Hamilton stormed into his dorm, throwing his bag onto his bed in a fit of rage

     “The mirror?” Lafayette put the bookmark in his book, ready to hear this rant that could range anywhere from 3 hours to 3 months

     Hamilton skipped entirely over that remark, “I cannot fucking stand that son of a-.. do you know what he said to me? I said fuck you and he said he would put me on the waiting list. What an arrogant prick-”

     “You two are going to kill me..”

     “Us two? Don’t- don't do that. We’re not a pair.”

     “A couple?”

     “NO!”

     “Have sex with him, it's been months.”

     “Months since what? Also, do you hear yourself? You want me to sleep with the most disgusting-”

     “You are constantly talking about him, mon ami.”

     “Complaining about him! He’s so-”

     “Handsome?”

     “Oh my god-.. Y’know what, forget it.”

     “My fault. You couldn't if you tried..” Lafayette grinned, trying not to chuckle.

     “Are you saying I can't get into Thomas Jeffersons’ pants?”

      Lafayette made a shrugging motion, “You haven’t yet.”

      “I can make him beg for me, watch.”

      “Have fun, mon petit oiseau.”

      Hamilton left with his pride on the line, desperate to keep it intact. Finally, Lafayette could get some peace and quiet.

 

~

 

        Hamilton knew by now, after their years of rivalry, Jefferson was usually getting high in his dorm or in the cafeteria. No doubt dealing with the repercussions. God, where does he get off- .. Hamilton was getting off task. Speaking of getting off… he shuddered, was he really going to do this? Second thoughts consumed him as he made his way to Jefferson’s dorm, it’s not like Jefferson was unattractive or anything, but he was _definitely_ a scoundrel. Hamilton couldn’t say in all truth that he hadn’t had some fantasies about Jefferson… that wasn’t weird, right? Just a healthy rivalry… yeah, that was it. Besides, what 20 year old bisexual isn’t constantly horny?  

         A man of his word and desperate to uphold whatever sort of reputation he's going to uphold by proving Lafayette wrong, he knocked on Jefferson’s door, “I know you’re in there smoking your brain cells away, let me in.”

        “Who is it?” Thomas cooed from behind the door

        “Fuck off.”

        “Hamilton!” Jefferson opened the door, already stripped down to his boxers, exhaling smoke into Hamilton’s face

        Alex coughed, waving his hand in front of his face, “I could call campus security on you.”

        “Uh-huh.. why are you here again? Did you come to ask me how I got so good at debates? So godly in comparison to you?”

        “Why don't you put on some clothes? Find your dignity while you’re at it. I came here to ask you on a date.”

        Jefferson cracked up, “a date? Listen when I said I’d fuck you-”

        “I know you’re hungry, just throw something on.”

        He _was_ hungry. He shrugged, “Burger King?”

        “If you want.”

        “You're paying?”

        “Yeah.”

        “Give me a minute, uh, you can come in..” Thomas stepped out of the doorway

   Alex took the invitation, walking into his mess of a room, “Do you ever clean?”

       “Not really.” Jefferson took a hit off his blunt and offered it to Hamilton.

       “No thanks.”

       Thomas shrugged, raiding his floor in search for a clean shirt.

       “What happened to whatever you wore to class today?”

       “You remembered what I was wearing? So sweet.”

       “It was literally half an hour ago, and, I didn't remember what, just that you were clothed.”

       “Good thing too or else you’d of been as hard in class as you are right now.”

       “What? I’m not-” He looked down at himself, “I’m not!”

       “It's so small you had to check?” Thomas chuckled, he, for one, was having a great time

        Alex rolled his eyes. Finally Thomas pulled a maroon shirt over his head, ruffling his own hair, he shimmied into skinny jeans and shoved his feet into his adidas.

       “Have you no shame?”

       “I just detest dressing like I'm better than everyone else.. unlike you.” He scoffed, looking Alex in his Aeropostale hoodie and sweats, Nike running shoes accompanied by socks to match.

 

        Alex looked at himself too, “My fault for not looking like a rag doll.”

       “You smell like your daddy's a lawyer, too. Got the whole rich kid ensemble.”

       “Might be. Never met him. You ready?”  

       “Uh-huh” Jefferson held the doorknob and bowed, gesturing for Alex to go ahead, “Ladies first.”

       “Haha! Hilarious, lucky for me, my masculinity isn’t paper-thin.” He walked through the door, Jefferson closing and locking it behind them.

       “Since..?” Jefferson smiled

       “You’re pushing it, Jefferson.”

       “Listen, I know it's hard for you, but stop being so uptight. Do you have a ride?”

       “Yeah I'll try to work my best on that, sir. Of course I have a car.”

       “I wanna drive.”

       “No, fuck you. I just got this car.”  

       “Not with that attitude, baby boy. We’ll take my car then.”

       “Whatever you say, let's hope it's not as shitty as your personality.”

       Jefferson spun his keys around his finger, leading Alexander to a brand new Lamborghini.

       “You're joking-” Alex said, Jefferson grinned and unlocked the doors, “You’re not joking..” Alex revised

       “Get in,” he said, sliding into the driver’s seat.

      Alex complied, he was taking this date too seriously considering he was only here because of a bet- not even a bet, but Alex took even the slightest remark as an insult to his good name. Still halfway under the delusion that he was clearing it.

      He expected the car to be filthier than Jefferson’s room, but he kept it surprisingly clean. Alex looked around the car as he listened to the engine roar starting up.

      “Wipe the drool off your mouth and put on a seatbelt,” Jefferson glanced sideways, clearly impatient.

      “Oh-” Hamilton buckled his seatbelt. Keeping up his posture, he awkwardly tapped his fingers on his knees.

      Jefferson checked his mirrors and backed out of his parking space

 ~

     Thomas pulled his Lamborghini into the parking lot, taking the key out of the ignition, “Have you ever even been on a date before or do you just fuck drunk guys in bars.”

     “Pass.”

     “What?”

     “I choose to pass this question.”

     Jefferson laughed, “So your first date is with a guy you claim to hate at a burger joint?”

     “I don't.. hate you, I just hate your views, you're so blinded by your morals that you forget your actions of passion could pull you under at any time.”

     “So you're saying-” he stopped himself, “People don't debate on dates.”

     “Who made you the dating expert anyways?”

     “I’ve had girlfriends, boyfriends, everything inbetween. You might not realize this but I’m quite the catch, you’re very lucky you got me to go on a date with you.”

 Hamilton cracked up, “Good one.” he commented as he got out of the car

     “Hey!” Jefferson laughed, but genuinely this time, not an asshole-who-just-made-a-snarky-remark laugh more like a hey-this-is-turning-out-more-fun-than-I-thought-it-would-be laugh, he got out of the car and locked it remotely, catching up with Hamilton in the parking lot, and he couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face.

    “So nice of you to join me.”

    “Hey, you wanna hold hands? I mean-uh, people on dates are known to do that.”

    “Are they?” Hamilton made a face as if he were thinking about the offer, “Maybe we should. Since you're so good at dates, you probably know a lot more than me.” He smiled and held his hand by Jefferson’s pocket

     “Yeah I am pretty good at them.” He nodded, pulling his hand out of his pocket and taking Hamilton’s hand in his own. Hamilton had a little difficulty trying to figure out what Thomas was doing trying to lock their fingers together, but after a few seconds they figured it out.

     “Never held anyone's hand before?” Thomas inferred, opening the door

     “Pass.” Hamilton said casually as he was guided through the doors and up to the line

     “Ever eaten here before, rich boy?”

     “Yeah a couple times, actually.”

     “And so he admits he is not too good for commoner food.”

     Alex laughed, Jefferson half-smiled. As they were attached at the hands, they maneuvered up the line, no doubt getting a few _looks_ that Jefferson didn't exactly appreciate. Alex didn't seem to notice, or maybe he just ignored it.

         ~

              Alex laid his head on Jefferson's shoulder, not even realizing what he was doing. He always overstepped his bounds and couldn't seem to grasp the concept of personal space. Even with Lafayette he was always wallowing all over him, they had platonic cuddles sometimes but it had been heavily discussed that there were no feelings there.

           Jefferson wasn't used to this side of Alex, they were always arguing or about to rip each other’s throats out, or both.. mostly both. It was new, but a good new. Something the both of them could get used to.

           Alex was roused from his daydream when Jefferson wiggled his hand free to grab their tray, “Where do you wanna sit?” Jefferson asked, nudging Alexander’s shoulder.

          “Booth” Alex answered, fidgeting with his hand now as it seemed incomplete

          They sat across from each other in the booth, taking a moment to unwrap their food and squeeze ketchup packets.

          “Glad I asked you out yet?”

          “You came to my door and demanded I get dressed and go out to eat with you,” Jefferson grinned, “but yeah, maybe I am.”

          “Would you have gone if I hadn't?”

          “I dunno. I've always thought you were pretty cute, then you start running your mouth every time I get used to the idea.” Thomas smiled

          Hamilton chuckled, “Alright, alright. I don't think we’ll ever come to an agreeance.”

          “Maybe I’ll just have to teach you some things sometime.”

          _Jesus fuck did he just say what Alex thinks he said_ , he took a deep breath and tried to stay collected “Maybe I’ll be the one doing the teaching.”

         On instinct Jefferson laughed at that, “Yeah, okay. We’ll just see.”

         “I look forward to it .”

         “I'll see if I can get Madison out of the dorm.”

         _Ohh shit, tonight?_ This worked a lot easier and quicker than he’d imagined. Was this all just a bet though? Was it something else? … he snapped back into the conversation, realizing he was zoned out for too long, “I didn't take you as a first date kind of a guy.”

         “Really? Cuz that's exactly the vibe I got from you.” Jefferson smiled as he sent the text to Madison

 

        I need the room tonight get lost xoxo

                                              _Sent 3:45 pm_

What? Who is it?

 _Sent 3:46 pm_     

   

                You wouldn't believe me if I told

                      you, and I will, but tomorrow.

                     Seriously tho like please leave

                       I've wanted this for months.

                                            _Sent 3:46 pm_   

 

Whatever dude.

 _Sent 3:47 pm_       

 

   Thaaanks love u so much best friend xx

                                              _Sent 3:48 pm_

                

 

          “Madison?” Hamilton raised his eyebrows, glancing to Jefferson's phone

          “Yeah. Told him to get lost he shouldn't be long. You ready to go?” He clicked the power button on his phone, sliding it in his back pocket.

          “Mhm.” Hamilton nodded, starting to move all the trash to their tray, he picked it up and took it to the trashcan, Jefferson following behind.

     

     ~

      Hamilton clicked his seatbelt, noticing soon after that Jefferson hadn't started the car yet. He questioned but only with a tilt of the head. Jefferson wasn't afraid of kissing people, just know that right off the bat, but he didn't expect this kid to make him so goddamn nervous.

       Hesitant, he leaned forward, Hamilton still in confusion, he blinked a few times before he realized what was happening, Jefferson was gaining confidence. Methodically, like he’d practiced this a hundred times, Thomas swept Alexander’s hair away from his eyes, meeting his gaze. Hamilton couldn't say a word, he had no intentions of stopping this. With astonishing rhythm Jefferson placed a second hand on Hamilton, on his thigh, giving it a squeeze, Hamilton made a squeaky noise that was soon to be muffled by Jefferson's lips on his own. The only problem now was the space still between them.

      The stars were in Hamilton’s eyes when Jefferson pulled away, he struggled for words for breath for anything to say or do. He wanted that to happen again. All he could manage to do was blurt out the questions running through his head, “What was that for?” apparently the idea of being on a date continuously slipped his mind

      “I wanted to kiss you- been wanting to kiss you.”

      “Don't hesitate next time.”

      Jefferson smiled, “Yeah, okay.” He said as he started the car after what seemed like forever, “Noted for the next time I need you to shut your mouth. Haven't found something quite this effective before.”

      “Well, no one’s ever kissed me like that before.”

     “Wow. Kissing must’ve sucked for you.”

     “Hoping you'll change that..”

     “Yeah. I'm hoping I will too.” Jefferson shifted the gears and checked his mirrors coolly, _how_ was he so nonchalant about things?

      

      ~

     

      Jefferson jangled the keys in the door, even though Madison always left it open on his way out, it was a code- sort of. Just making sure Madison wasn't there. As soon as Jefferson was all clear, he let the door swing open and Alex closed it behind him once they were both in.

      Alex expected some sort of a transition, or some awkward ‘sit down. Can I get you something to drink?’ Bullshit at _least,_ but there was no changeover, everything was just sudden. Thomas clearly enjoyed taking charge, because all at once Alex was pinned to the wall with his legs wrapped around Jefferson, his heart racing his mind trying to get out of the daze. Just as he got used to this he was confused all over again, Jefferson pulled back from Alexander’s lips, but keeping him pinned there, he used a thumb to wipe the excess spit off the edge of Alex’s mouth.

       “So cute, you would've let me dick you down right there and came in the span of five seconds.” He sniggered

       Alex whined, wiggling under Jefferson’s grip, “I last longer than that- don't tease me.” he desperately watched the man’s hands, everywhere they went that wasn’t his dick was so disappointing, Thomas sure looked capable of doing some things to Alex and the only problem was he wasn't doing them right now.

      “ _Don't_ tease you?” Jefferson ran his hand across Alexander’s sweats, gone as soon as it was there, “Funny, because you really strike me as someone who would enjoy it if I just-” he placed his hand over Alex’s cock, earning a shudder. Alex tensed up when Jefferson’s hot breath hit his neck, he left tiny wet kisses, and everything he did seemed to flow so freely, he was confident in his abilities and that confidence radiated from him.

       Alex lifted his head up, giving Jefferson free reign of his neck. Hell, Jefferson could do whatever the fuck he wanted at this point, Alex was more than willing to submit.

       Maybe it just happened or maybe, doubtfully, but maybe Alex had just noticed, _Thomas Jefferson is hung like a fucking horse._

       Before Alex could actually form an opinion on this...new information, he was being carried to and then thrown down on Thomas’ bed.

      Alex sat up despite Thomas’ plans to lay him out right there, and Thomas was interested in his intentions. It wasn't like Alex had never done this before, he was just not used to being this attracted to someone while sober. He began by unfastening Jefferson’s belt, pulling it off and throwing it to the rest of the mess in the room. He wasn't all that concerned with Jefferson's face, considering he was sort of just smiling at Alex’s attempts to do anything. Trying to keep focus, Alex started to pull down Jefferson's pants, Jefferson assisted by stepping out of them. Just the white boxers now, not that they were hiding anything… Hamilton put his fingers in the waistband, he almost seemed like he was stalling as he carefully pulled them down and over the length of Jefferson's cock. Thomas could've giggled at Hamilton's dismay, he covered his mouth as he waited for Hamilton to make another move, looking rather condescendingly down at him. He was actually really cute when he wasn't talking.

       Hamilton was careful in everything he did from here on, meticulously picking and choosing everything he did from how deep he took breaths to how he tapped his fingers in anticipation. He planted kisses on Jefferson's happy trail first, Jefferson was still in awe of how cute Hamilton was. Not that Thomas was paying nearly as much attention to detail as Alex was, but Alex began to kiss around, everywhere but Jefferson’s dick. It was supposed to be teasing, really, but all Jefferson could think about is how much effort Alex was actually putting into this blowjob…. “cute” seemed to be his only conclusion.

       Hamilton, still too nervous to look up, no doubt doing it would've thrown him off anyways, finally worked up the confidence to make a move. He flicked his tongue across Thomas’ tip, Thomas almost flinched, just a little surprised Hamilton decided to initiate the actual process.

     “Oh shit,” Thomas smirked, “you’re not fucking around anymore.”

      Hamilton graciously ignored the comment, delicately he put his lips around the tip of Jefferson’s cock, making sure to take time and care as he worked the length of it further into his mouth. Jefferson reached down and fixed Alex’s hair, carefully taking it and pulling it back with his hand. Alex eventually looked up, being swayed gently by Thomas’ hand to bob on and off of his cock.

     He looked so small and submissive from where Thomas was standing, though that idea was sort of encompassed in his entire personality, Thomas couldn't help himself from being turned on by it.

     Thomas let Hamilton's hair down, beginning to pull his shirt up and over his head, “Lay down” he said firmly and watched Hamilton take a breath, leaving a spit trail as he pulled away and wiped the corner of his lip off. Hamilton laid back compliantly, letting Jefferson pull him out of his sweats and hoodie, not long after being completely naked. Jefferson leaned over Alex and opened one of his drawers, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom, which was set to the side for now.

     Alex picked it up and inspected it, “You don't wear magnums?” He raised his eyebrows

     “Uh, no. Magnums are shit. Too thick and they're not actually large, despite how much they're marketed as the largest out there.” He poured some lube onto his fingers and stopped before he got to using it, “It’s gonna be cold” he said, Alex nodded. Jefferson proceeded to rub it around his entrance for a moment; Alex winced at the cold, his breath hitched. Eventually he worked his fingers in, closing on the way in, opening on the way out, Alex tried not to be making horrendous noises right off the bat, biting his lip as he watched Thomas work with his fingers.

       “You’re not uh.. y’know, you're not a virgin, right?”

       Alex laughed, “No. However, I've never been sober for this part-” he inhaled, “all of my hookups are from grindr or gay bars. In which I've also been known to pick up girls..” he laughed

      “Shit, man. You've never been in a relationship?”

      Alex shook his head, not sure if he could say much more than that given his current situation. Jefferson realized now wasn't the time to talk about this, he was just a little surprised no one had fallen in love with Alex yet.

      He took out his fingers and sat up on his knees, opening the condom up with his teeth, _shit that was hot_ , Alex watched closely as he slipped it over his shaft and generously covered himself in lube. His heart was racing as Thomas snatched him up by the legs, “You ready?”, Alex nodded furiously, he propped himself up on his elbows, eyes on everything that was happening. Thomas, aware of his limits and boundaries, was very careful as he slid into Alex; Alex gasped, tilting his head back, trying to get used to the feeling.

       Thomas didn't go far past the tip for now, easing Alex into the process. He kept this up for a minute or so before Alex instructed him to go deeper, after which he leaned down on Alex, nipping at his earlobes, “Are you sure you can take it?” He whispered, and _damn_ , his voice was hot as hell, but Alex didn't appreciate the tone either.

       “Don't patronize me, Jefferson. I can handle it.” He bit back, Thomas shrugged. Clearly Alex underestimated what he was getting into being so confident as he was; Jefferson pulled a hand from under Alex’s thigh and spit in his palm, coating Alex’s dick with spit before he moved on to continuously making circles on his tip with his thumb. Alex panted, hair sticking to his lip, determined not to cave into moaning. Soon enough, though, Jefferson gave Alex exactly what he wanted; Alex couldn't hold himself up anymore, letting his arms collapse beneath him while Jefferson made a steady pace with about half of his length in Alexander.. Still, Alex wouldn't moan or show and signs of submissiveness. This was a game to him, a game Jefferson wanted to win. He stopped completely, just halted everything right where he was.

        “Thomas,” Alex whined in desperation, “stop teasing me.”

        “Come on.” his voice rang out soft and smooth, “Let me hear you beg for it.”

        “No way.”

        “I guess we’ll just sit here then.” Thomas grinned

        Alex pouted, not prepared for the shit that was about to come out of his mouth, “Please..” he hardly got that out before he was blushing

        “Please? Please what?” Jefferson quirked a brow

        “Please fuck me, you bastard.”

        “So rude.”

        “Please, sir, would you do me the goddamn kindness of fucking me.”

        “Oo, ‘sir’, I like that.” Thomas declared, and started to stroke Alex at the base of his cock after what seemed like forever; finally Alex let out a moan, quivering as Jefferson began to maneuver himself in and out again.

        To be honest, Jefferson wasn't really sure Alex would have lasted this long, but the kid persevered, so he gave him a break and started to work up a faster pace. Alex was lost in the moment now, head pressed into the bed and hands clasping the sheets.

       Thomas noticed the lack of marks he’d left on this kid and was utterly disappointed, he switched hands and propped himself up with his dominant arm, rousing Alex from his trance when he started to do his best to leave a hickey on his neck. Alex liked this new position and took advantage, putting his hands on Jefferson's back. Thomas got a little faster, making broad strokes, ‘fuck’ he heard Alex mumble, followed by a series of rather helpless-sounding moans that he didn't mind at all, “I’m gonna- I'm gonna cum” Alex finally got out through pants and moans. Jefferson did everything he could to help Alex along, and almost too soon Alex had made a mess all over himself and Jefferson.

       “Holy shit” Alex pushed his hair off of his face, Jefferson chuckled as he rolled over next to Hamilton.

       “Can you officially say your first-sober-time was your best?”

       “No, not yet.” Hamilton collected himself and scooted down, pulling off Jefferson's condom and throwing it in the trash beside the bed.

       “What are you doing?” Jefferson leaned up

       “You haven't cum,” Alex said almost in a questioning tone, and a lot more confident than last time took as much of Jefferson’s length into his mouth as he could

       “Jesus- where do you keep all this energy?”

       Alex shrugged, pushing his hair behind his ear and using his hand to make up for everything he couldn't fit in his mouth. Jefferson watched him go like there was no tomorrow, not that he was complaining.. Alex pulled his mouth away and caught his breath, letting his hand take over the tip while he kissed and sucked at the base, eventually broadly dragging his tongue across Jefferson's balls, sucking them and giving them the utmost attention.

       “Jesus fuck. I thought you were shy.” Jefferson said between breaths,

       Hamilton laughed, “What could have ever given you that idea?"

       Jefferson bit his lip as Hamilton went back to work, “Shit- Alex,”

       Alex made a noise like he got the message, putting his mouth back onto Thomas’ dick, he bobbed his head up and down

       “Alex seriously-” Jefferson inhaled through clenched teeth, wondering why Alex wasn't pulling away- he got no response. He really couldn't help himself anymore, he came; Alex pulled away, swallowing whatever was still in his mouth and going back down, licking up everything that was still on the shaft

      “ _Jesus_ ” Jefferson fell back, panting, not really sure if he _actually_ just saw Alexander fucking Hamilton swallow his load and go back for more or if he was hallucinating.

      Alex laid back down beside Jefferson, “Now I can officially say my first-not-sober time was my best.”

     “Next time I won't be so gentle.”  

     “Next time?”

     “Uhh, yeah.” Jefferson turned over to face Alex and took his hand, averting his eyes to that, “I was wondering if you're willing to uh, let me be your first relationship.”

      “Oh shit,” Alex smiled “my blowjob that good?”

      “Uh-huh, that's it... I'm serious.”   

      “Oh.. uh, ..” Alex sat up and pulled his hand free, “I'm not saying no,” he started to put on his clothes and slipped his shoes back onto his feet

       “Alex, don't spare me. You never have before.”

       “Seriously I-, I don't know what to say to that.. listen, really, you'll know by tomorrow morning.” He leaned down and kissed Thomas on the cheek before he got up and left.

      

       ~

 

        Alex came in and collapsed on his bed like he saw a ghost; Lafayette looked up from his book to see him with ratty hair and only one sock.

       “You fucking did it you dog!” he sat up and closed his book, setting it aside

       “He asked me to be his boyfriend.”

       Lafayette couldn't help but laugh, “It was that good? Wait, are you?”

       “Uh. I-I-I, I don't know” he struggled to find the words, “I froze up I didn't know what to do I told him he’d have an answer by tomorrow.”

       “I’d give you advice but I didn't think you were gonna go have sex with him for real.” He went back to his book and to silently observing the mess that was Alex's life

       “Thanks.” Alex turned to face the wall, he sat and thought for a while.

  
  


                                                            Yes

                                              _Sent 7:48 pm_

**Author's Note:**

> I know you can contract STD's from oral but I'm calling creative license I didn't want condom bj,,


End file.
